Speechless
by Derpdederpmcderpenpants
Summary: Kurt was kissed and threatened by Karofsky, but never went to Dalton. Therefore, he never met Blaine. Unfortunately, Karofsky couldn't bear having another know his secret, and tries to follow through with his threat. Although he doesn't succeed, he leaves Kurt speechless. Rating is T... Mute!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**umm, I do not own Glee**

**Warnings for this Chapter: Violence, Cursing**

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta, 08trekker. :) **

**Chapter 1**

The choir room was just around the corner. 'So, why do I feel so nervous?' Kurt asked himself. He had been nervous ever since Karofsky had threatened him. Even though he hadn't told anyone about the locker incident, those images would haunt him forever. Suddenly, Kurt was slammed into a locker. HARD. As he started feeling a little fuzzy, Karofsky came into view.

"What the hell, Karofsky?!" Kurt exclaimed.

The jock picked Kurt up with one hand and held him by the neck.

"Shut the fuck up, and don't say a word!" he demanded.

Karofsky moved Kurt's arms behind his back and used the other hand to cover Kurt's mouth. As he pushed Kurt towards the locker room, Kurt bit Karofsky's hand, causing Karofsky to remove his hand from Kurt's mouth.

"HELP!" Kurt screamed.

Karofsky slammed Kurt's head into the locker door, twice. Kurt went silent immediately, and Karofsky put his hand around Kurt's throat.

"Just so I'm sure you won't tell..." Karofsky squeezed his neck. His hand was so tight around Kurt's neck, Kurt couldn't breath. Finally, when Karofsky saw Kurt's eyes roll to the back of his head, he let go.

Suddenly, there were frantic footsteps behind him.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?!" Finn yelled.

Turning to face a 'pissed off' Finn, Karofsky was pushed into a locker, and Finn moved to Kurt.

"What the hell happened?" Coach Beiste yelled.

"Hey buddy, you need to wake up." Finn pleaded while trying to get Kurt up.

"Hold on, Finn. Move." Coach Beiste crouched down to Kurt and checked the back of his head.

"Call an ambulance! Now, Finn!" Coach yelled.

"Dude, What's going on?" Puck asked as soon as Finn came out to the hallway.

"Karofsky hurt Kurt." Finn explained as he dialed 9-1-1.

_(In the locker room)_

Karofsky sat up.

"Don't help the fucking fag. It's all his fault!" he yelled at the coach. He was about to pull Coach Beiste from Kurt when Mr. Schue walked in, so instead, he ran out of the locker room.

Ten minutes later, the paramedics and cops were there.

"What happened?" a paramedic asked.

"I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that I came in here when Finn did, and I think Karofsky was trying to kill Kurt." Coach Beiste explained through small tears.

Kurt was strapped on one of the gernies. The emts moved him out of the locker room and into an ambulance.

"C'mon Shannon, let's go outside. You look like you could use some air." Mr. Schue told Coach Beiste. They both left the locker room.

**End of Chapter. I don't think that was a very good ending but it will have to do for now. Cause the next chapter is better. :) Review at the end. Audios! (Bye in Spanish)**

**~ Scout**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Warnings: **_Kurt Talking_

**Chapter 2**

**xxx**

***Kurt's POV***

I woke up from darkness. Looking to my right, I saw my dad sleeping in the chair next to my bed. Looking to my left showed Carole and Finn were here as well. The blank room, the unfamiliar bed, and family around me finally clicked, and I suddenly realized I was in a hospital room. I tried calling out to my dad, but all that came out was, well, nothing came out. Hitting my dad's arm slightly to wake him worked, and his eyes snap open.

"You're awake! Carole, Finn, Kurt's awake!" Dad called. Now, Carole and Finn were awake as well.

Carole asked, "Are you feeling okay, Kurt?"

I shook my head, no. Then, I feel my dad handing me something-a whiteboard and a marker. _Why can't I talk?_

"Your doctor said that Karofsky squeezed your throat so hard that he sort of damaged your vocal chords." Dad explained.

_SORT OF?! _I wrote in capital letter, non-verbally yelling at him.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo." Dad tells me, tears in his eyes. Looking over at Carole and Finn, I see Carole give me a sympathetic look while Finn looked angrier then ever.

"I'm so kicking Karofsky's ass!" Finn growled as the doctor came in. He then looked towards me.

_Is this permanent?_

"Well, not really. If you take real good care of your vocal chords, they might manage to heal, in time. Then, you'd take speech therapy. Hopefully, after therapy, you will be able to speak again." Doc explained.

_Even sing?_

"Not right away, but yes." he answered.

"Is that it, Doc?" Carole asked.

The doctor shrugged. "It depends. Anymore questions, Kurt?" he asked. I shook my head, trying so hard to hold in my tears.

"If you need anything, just press that red button." he informed me as he turned to exit.

"Wait, what's your name again?" Dad asked him.

"Doctor Carter." He said then left.

Turning to Finn, I asked tentatively, _So... Where is Karofsky now?_

"He ditched. Cops are still looking for him." Finn answered hesitantly.

_What?! That means he could be ANYWHERE!_- I was scared to death.

"We know Kurt. That's one reason why we're sending you to Dalton Academy." Dad explained. My eye's went wide.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked, sitting straight up for once.

_But, the New Directions. They're my friends, and I don't know anybody at Dalton! And Sectionals is a week away! And what about your honeymoon?! I know we don't have that kind of money, and tuition is too much!_

"Kurt, it's to keep you safe. And you'll still be friends with the New Directions. We're using our honeymoon money to pay for your tuition. Don't argue. We're willing to do anything we can to keep you safe and away from Karofsky." Carole said. A tear went down my face.

_I don't want to go to Dalton. And I don't want you guys using your honey moon money on me. The New Directions can keep me safe._ I argued.

"Kurt, we've already signed you up and paid for it. You're going, no buts." Dad told me firmly. Another tear went down my face. My life sucked right now.

xxx

Later that evening, I got to go home. As I started packing for Dalton, I seriously couldn't believe this was happening. I was leaving my friends and family to go live with...strangers. People that I barely know. I spent that night crying. How will I tell the New Directions? They are like family to me, and would surely erupt in anger. I only had one more day, and tomorrow was Friday-one more day of McKinley, and I was off to Dalton.

After I finished packing, I decided that it would be best if I went to bed. Crying myself to sleep, I braced myself for the surge on inevitable nightmares.

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, that would be epic. I would like to say thank you to my first 2 reviewers, Mariafbv and Haawk. Thanks! Please review and tune in next time for another chapter of... Speechless. :)**

**~ Scout**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everybody who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. It means so much to me! Keep it up you guys! It is Kurt's POV still.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Lilo and Stitch.**

**Chapter 3!**

When I woke up the next morning, I did my normal skin routine. Once I finished, I packed up my skin care products in a separate bag so I could take them to Dalton with me. I took out my note pad and pencil, then went downstairs. "So, are you okay?" Finn asked.

_Yes, I'm so okay. I'm being torn away from my friends and family. I'm absolutely ecstatic. - I use sarcasm a lot when I'm upset and angry._

"Chill dude, you do know you get to come back on the weekends right?" he asked.

_Do not call me 'Dude', and yes I do know that. I'm not an idiot. - I snapped._

Finn held his hands up in defense. "I never said you were. So, how are you saying goodbye to the New Directions today?" he asked.

Shrugging, I wrote, _I'll figure something out_. I thought for a minute. _And while I'm gone. STAY OUT of my room_. I showed this to Finn, and sent him one of my famous bitch glares.

"Alright, I'll stay out." Finn chuckled. By 7:45, we were off to school.

Glee!

The first person to come up to me was Mercedes.

"Kurt, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Mercedes asked. Her facial expression told me she was worried. Finn then told her.

"Mercedes, Kurt can't talk." he informed her gently.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Finn opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but before he could, I put up my hand, signaling him to stop. I took out my notepad and wrote -

_Karofsky, damaged my vocal chords. Causing me to be mute._

"Wait, so you can't sing?! But Sectionals is a week away!" Mercedes cried out.

_No, I can't sing. I know this Cedes, I won't even be here in time for Sectionals anyways-my dad is transferring me to Dalton Academy._

"That's our competition though! Ugh, Rachel is not going to be happy to hear this." Mercedes sighed. I suddenly realized Finn was gone. I continued to write to Mercedes-

_Do not tell her or anyone else. I will be telling you guys at glee today. Just keep your mouth shut about it. Okay?_

"Alright, fine." she assured me. _Thank you_. I wrote, and the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, boo." I nodded and she hugged me. Returned her hug, I reflected that it was going to be different, not seeing her everyday. Sighing, I walked to my first period.

**Glee!**

Time flew by, bringing me closer to the inevitable. Finally, I walked into the choir room. Mr. Schue already knew about my voice being gone, so I walked up to him.

"How are you doing, Kurt?" He asked.

_Is it okay if I make an announcement now? _I requested.

"Of course." he said. I stood in front of the room and waited. The choir room was filled up in seconds.

"Kurt has an announcement to make." Mr. Schue announced. I wrote down my announcement, handing it to Mr. Schue so he could read it out loud.

"Due to me not being able to speak, that also means I cannot sing. But that isn't the big news-I'm transferring to, Dalton Academy. Since Karofsky can be anywhere right now, my dad wants me to be safe, and Dalton is our safest bet." Mr. Schue repeated my exact words.

"So, you will be competing against us?" Rachel asked. I shook my head. I took my pencil and notepad.

_Not exactly, I never said I was going to audition for the Warblers nor do I want to be in the Warblers. What part of me not being able to talk did you not understand?_ She nodded meekly, understanding.

"We could protect you." Puck told me.

_I know that and I told my dad that, but he isn't going to take any chances._

"Damn it." Puck cursed. Brittany spoke up.

"Kurt, you can't leave. You're like family. Like Stitch says, 'Ohana means family, never leave family behind.' You're leaving us behind." Brittany says. I sighed.

_I know, Britt. But I have no choice. I'm sorry, but I have to go._ I let a tear fall from my eye and walked out of the choir room, leaving them speechless as well.

**That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, That would be nice. Anyways, I will update soon. Bye!**

**~ Scout.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Chapter 4_

Today I was going to Dalton. Saying goodbye to the New Directions had been hard, but saying hello to strangers was gonna be harder. I don't see why I'm so nervous about going to Dalton. There's no bullying, but I doubt there is any one like me there. You know, gay. Dad wants to speak to the principal before we find out where my dorm was, so that's just what I did. 'Why did dad have to send me here?' I asked myself as I walked through the wooden doors of Dalton academy. It was a beautiful place-chandeliers and a marble stair case. Everybody was out and about.

"Kurt, ready to go talk to Dr. McCombrick?" Carole asked. I nodded, and we went up to the front desk.

"Name, please?" the woman asked.

"Hummel." Dad answered.

"One moment." she said and clicked some buttons on her keyboard. Then, she stopped a boy in a navy blue blazer. And my god, was he gorgeous...

"Blaine, can you show these three where Dr. McCombrick's office is?" she asked.

"Of course, Ms. Greenfield." this boy, Blaine, said.

"Right this way." Blaine gestured down the hallway.

"So, you're new here?" Blaine asked me. I pulled out my note pad.

_Yeah._

"Well, welcome to Dalton academy." Blaine smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father." my dad introduced himself to Blaine.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Blaine said, and I smiled. I liked this boy already.

"Blaine, just to let you know, Kurt is mute." Carole tells him.

"Oh, that explains the notebook." Blaine exclaimed, shrugging it off. We stopped.

"Well, here ya are. I'll see you around, Kurt. Nice meeting you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said before leaving as the door opened.

"Hello, you must be Burt Hummel. I'm Dr. McCombrick, school principal." he introduced himself, then let us in.

"You must be Kurt." Dr. McCombrick guessed. I nodded, and took a seat, as did Carole and Dad.

"It's not often we get new students here at Dalton." Dr. McCombrick explained.

"Probably because of the tuition." Carole assumed.

He nodded. "I have your schedule right here, along with your dorm room number and key." Dr. McCombrick pulled out a sheet of paper that showed my class schedule and a key to my dorm.

"We heard you were fluent at your old school and thought you would like to take an advanced course here at Dalton." Dr. McCombrick states.

"Dr. McCombrick. Have you let the other teachers know about Kurt's condition?" Dad asks.

"Yes sir, I've let them know. However, I didn't share any details of why-that is Kurt's decision to make." Dr. McCombrick is very respectful person.

_Is it true? Is there a no bullying policy?_

"Yes, Kurt. We are very strict on bullying and we will not tolerate it." Dr. McCombrick said honestly.

I nodded. I think I may actually get used to this school.

"Is that all, Doctor?" Dad asks.

"Yes. In your dorm, Kurt, your uniforms are there, along with a complementary Dalton sweatshirt and sweatpants." he adds.

_Thank you._

"You're welcome." he says.

"Alright, let's go find your dorm, Kurt." Dad says. Carole and Dad thank Dr. McCombrick, and we exit the office.

"I will get your stuff, Kurt. You and Carole go ahead." Dad lets us go and he leaves Dalton. Suddenly, I bump into someone, and I fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry." a boy with brunette hair apologized. He helped me up.

_It's alright._

"Wait, are you the new student?" the kid asks. I nod.

"I'm Nick." he holds out his hand for me to shake. Quickly, I shake his hand and let go.

_I'm Kurt. Do you know where dorm B 35 is?_

"Yeah! Me and my boyfriend live on that floor. It's on the second floor, c'mon." Nick smiles.

_Nick, this is my step-mom, Carole. _I felt like I've ignored her for a while.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Nick and Carole shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Carole smiles, and we all head up the marble stair case.

"Nick, where are you going?" a boy with blonde hair asks as we head up the stairs.

"To show the new kid his dorm. I'll be down in the commons in a minute." Nick tells him. The blonde boy goes.

_Who was that? And what's happening? _I showed this to Nick.

"Oh, that was Jeff, my boyfriend. Warblers have this performance in the commons every now and then. It tends to shut the school down for a while and lets people take a break." Nick smiled. "If you want, I can take you to the performance?" he offers. I shake my head.

_I just wanna get settled in first._

"Kurt, you should go. It would be fun." Carole tried to cajole me.

_Maybe next time._

Carole sighs. Moments later, we're at my dorm, and dad comes in with my stuff.

_Thanks again, Nick._

"You're welcome, Kurt. See you around." And with that Nick leaves.

"Who was that Kurt?" Dad asks.

_Nick. A boy me and Carole ran into on the stair case._ Dad nods.

"Was he nice?" he asks. I nodded.

_He was very nice._

"Good." he says.

"I've noticed how polite the boys are here. I think you'll enjoy this school Kurt." Carole adds in.

"Well, we should get going, Carole, I have to get to the shop." Dad reminds her.

"Okay. Kurt, Finn and Rachel will be coming to pick you up Friday after school." Carole reminds me. I nod.

_Okay. I'll see you next friday, then._

"Bye, Kurt. Be good, kiddo." Dad hugs me. Hugging back, I let go and write. You know I will.

"Kurt, remember to just be yourself and make friends." Carole also hugs me.

_Alright, I know. You guys go. Have a good weekend. _They both smile at me and leave me alone in my dorm.

I take out my Ipod and it's dock. Lady Gaga's_ Bad Romance _plays throughout my dorm.

I began to unpack-this was going to be a long weekend.

Glee!

*Blaine's POV*

The new kid was just beautiful. His soft brunette hair, his olive-green eyes, and his porcelain skin. But his voice. I bet he had an angelic voice. My thoughts were shattered when Nick bumped into me.

"Oh my Gawd! Blaine, did you see the new kid?! He's so pretty." Nick says excitedly.

"Yes, I've seen him. I have to show him around later. Dr. McCombrick asked me too." I told him.

"You're so lucky." Nick playfully hits me in the arm.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to attend to?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah. Jeffy!" Nick yelled to his boyfriend. Nick and Jeff got into a conversation about the new kid. I went upstairs to the second floor so I could find Kurt's room.

I can hear Lady Gaga playing down the hall, and the music led straight to Kurt's room-Room B 35. I knocked on his door. The music stopped and the door quickly opened.

"Hi Kurt." I greeted. 'Hi' he mouthed. He opened his door all the way and let me in.

"So, are you settling in okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, Dr. McCombrick asked me to give you a tour." I told him. He wrote in his note pad.

_I don't need one._

"Are you sure? You've only been here for a day, and this place is pretty big." I explained.

No, I'll find my own way. I need to learn somehow.

"You don't have to take one today, you can always take one tomorrow or Sunday." I tell him.

_Okay fine. I'll take one tomorrow._

"Sounds good. Can I see your schedule?" I asked. He handed me a piece of paper.

**Modern US History**

**Algebra 1**

**French Advanced**

**Chemistry**

**Lunch**

**Music**

**English**

**Physical Science**

"We have 1st hour, 4th hour, Lunch, 5th, and 7th hour together with David and Jeff. 2nd, 3rd, 4th hour with Nick and Trent. Those are the Warblers I mostly hang out with." I explained. Kurt nods.

_You guys have separate lunches?_

"There is Lunch A, Lunch B and Lunch C. We have Lunch B, and it lasts an hour." I said.

_This school sounds difficult._

"It is. But you'll get used to it." I smiled.

_Alright, Well do you think you could go now? I would like some time alone. You know, to get used to this place._

"Of course, Kurt. Dinner is at 6. If you like, I could come get you and we can go to the dining room together?" I ask.

_No thanks, I'm fine. Bye._

"Alright, if you say so. Bye." Blaine says and leaves.

Kurt's POV

I didn't like turning that offer down, like that. It's the fact that, I know nobody here. And I just don't wanna be alone. Once I was finished unpacking. I layed down on the bed and took a long, nap.

**Well, There ya go. Sorry it took so long. But I hope you liked it. So please review at the end thank you. :) I would like to thank my followers. 21 followers, on this story, which is awesome. Thanks again so much. Till the next chapter.**

**~ Scout.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**xxx**

***Blaine's POV***

I couldn't get Kurt out of my mind, or the nagging question of what had made Kurt switch to Dalton? It could have been anything. Maybe he was bullied, but then again, everybody gets bullied at some point. Maybe his was a different situation? He was mute, which made me wonder even more. Did he lose his voice or was he choosing not to talk? And there was one more thing-why was he so beautiful? His eyes were as blue as the ocean and his hair looked so soft, I just wanted to run my hand through it. The sad thing was, though, I don't even know if he's gay.

"Blaine?" Wes's voice cut in on my thoughts, and my head snapped up. Shit, I forgot I was in a Warblers meeting.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Blaine, this is unlike you, you're never distracted." David reminded me.

"Sorry, I was thinking too hard." I explained.

"About what?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I lied.

"Now Blaine, I think I know you well enough by this point to know that we both know that's a lie." Wes explained.

"Alright, I was thinking about the new kid." I finally admitted, blushing.

"Ooh, Blaine's got himself a crush!" Jeff teased. I blushed again. Did I really have a crush on Kurt?

"I guess I do. But shouldn't we be talking about Regionals instead of my love life?" I asked.

"Blaine is right-we should focus on Regionals." David said, getting back on topic. The bell rang, signaling it was time for dinner.

"Meeting adjourned? Go get food." Wes told them. Nick caught up with me.

"Hey, Blaine, is Kurt coming down for dinner?" Nick asked.

I shook my head then replied, "He didn't want to. Maybe I should see if he would like his dinner brought up to him." Nick shrugged.

"That would be nice. Well, do you want a seat saved for you?" he asked me.

"No, thanks, you don't have to." I told him.

"Okay, well, see ya." Nick said, and went to the dining room with Jeff.

I walked up to Kurt's room, excited to see him again.

Knocking on his door I said, "Kurt, it's Blaine." The door opened. It look like Kurt had just woken up.

"Did I wake you?" I asked. Kurt shook his head and wrote:

_I've been up for a while._

Glad about that, I asked, "So, would you like me to bring your dinner up to you?"

_Sure, nothing to fattening, though!_

"Okay, I'll be back up in a few minutes." I said before I left.

**Glee!**

I brought up Kurt's dinner and my own, so I could eat with him. Maybe I could get to know him better, or something. Kurt opened his door, and let me in.

_Thank you._

"You're welcome, Kurt." I smiled.

_You can sit down on the bed or at my desk and eat if you would like to. Just don't make too much of a mess, please._

"Okay." I said. It was quite for a few moments. But I broke it.

"So, I heard you switched from public to here, why?" I ask. Kurt sent me a glare.

"Sorry, bad question." I apologized, and Kurt nodded.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" I tried a different question.

_I like to listen to music, go shopping, Gossip. I used to sing but since I lost my voice..._

I nodded, sad that had happened to him. "I get it, Kurt. So you like singing. What were you, a tenor?" I ask, just guessing.

_Counter tenor._

"Holy crap! We could've definitely used a counter tenor." I tell him.

_Okay... _It was silent again, but something finally hit me.

"You were in the New Directions, weren't you?!" I ask, surprised by my realization. Kurt looked down.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of or anything. How come you didn't tell me?" I asked.

_I thought you would think of me as a spy instead of a friend or something._

"Never, Kurt. I'm not that mean." I told him.

_Oh. Well, please don't make me spy for you. Rachel has been asking me to spy on the Warblers since I got here._

"Rachel?" I ask.

_Lead female singer of the New Directions. And one of my best friends. But sometimes she just gets on my nerves. You'll probably meet her this friday. _Kurt explained.

"Ooh. What do you mean, I'll probably meet her friday?" I asked. I was full of questions.

_My brother Finn and Rachel are coming to get me this friday. Rachel is Finn's girlfriend._

"Okay. Cool beans." I said making Kurt smile.

"If you've finished, I could take your plate back down for you." I offered. Kurt nodded. _Thanks again._

"You're welcome, Kurt." I picked up Kurt's plate, along with his utensils and empty cup, then turned back.

"Oh, and also, Kurt, Monday, if you want too, you could come to a Warblers rehearsal. You can just watch if you'd like to." I smiled. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

_Maybe._

"Okay. Well, see ya. I'll come over at 1 tomorrow, to give you the tour." I reminded him. Once again, I saw Kurt nod.

I couldn't wait to see Kurt again.

**Well There's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I went to a friend's house and I couldn't update. So here ya go. I hope you liked it. Please review. :D Bye!**

**~ Scout.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6, Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Kurt's POV**

**xxx**

Saturday finally came, and there I was, up bright and early. After doing my morning routine, I got dressed. The first person, well, people, I saw were Nick and Jeff. I tapped Nick's shoulder.

"Good morning, Kurt. What are you up to this morning?" he asked, smiling. I opened my notebook, and wrote, _Good morning, have you seen Blaine?_

"I haven't seen him at all this morning-he must still be in his dorm. Jeff, have you seen him?" Nick asked Jeff.

As Jeff shook his head, he answered, "No, Kurt, I haven't seen him. By the way, nice outfit." I nodded.

_Okay, I'll check his dorm. And thanks, Jeff. _Before I could leave, Nick stopped me.

"Why are you looking for him? If I may ask." Nick added.

_He's supposed to give me a tour today. _I show the two boys.

"Okay, Kurt, we'll see you later then." Nick said, and as they walked off, I left them to go to Blaine's dorm.

When I got to Blaine's dorm, I knocked on his door. Watching as the door swung open immediately, I saw it was Blaine, of course. I silently chuckled as I saw the way is hair looked.

"This is my natural hair, it only shows when I wash out the gel." Blaine explained as he invited me in.

_It's very adorable, I don't see why you don't wear your hair like this everyday!_

Blaine's face turned scarlet.

"Um, thanks, Kurt. Before I take you on a tour, I need to put in gel, though." Blaine told me, I nodded.

_Okay, don't be to long, please. I want to get back to my dorm soon._

"Geez, you're attached to that thing already." Blaine commented, and disappeared into his bathroom. I decided to take a look around in his room. I know it's wrong to snoop, but I couldn't help myself. The first thing I saw on his dresser was a picture of him and someone that was probably his brother. Blaine never mentioned he had siblings.

Next thing I saw were music sheets. 'He writes songs?' ran through my mind. He had a key board and a guitar in his room, adding to the likelihood.

"Ah, I see you found my songs." Blaine's voice came from behind me. I nodded.

_Can I hear sometime?_

"Sure." Blaine smiled. His smile is so cute, I thought. We was silent for too long.

"So, are you ready for the tour?" Blaine asked. Another nod.

xxx

The tour lasted about half an hour. As I was about to leave to go to my dorm, once again, I was stopped.

"Why don't you come meet some of the Warblers?" Blaine offered.

_Umm, sure, sounds like fun._

"Okay we can-" Blaine was interrupted by the vibration of my phone.

_I should take this._ I took out my phone, noticing that Mercedes had texted me.

**~ Hey Kurt, Want to hang with me and Rachel today?- M**

**~ If it can be later, Sure. Blaine wanted me to meet some of the Warblers.**

**~ Okay. Who's Blaine? He cute? Is he gay?! -M**

I felt a blush trying to creep onto my face, and I couldn't help but smile.

**~ Just a boy I met. Maybe... And idk**

**~ Oooh, Blaine sound cute. Well if he is gay, you guys should hook up. -M**

**~ Maybe...**

**~ Okay, well ttyl.- M**

**~ Ttyl. **

I put away my phone.

_Sorry about that, it was one of my best friends._

"That's alright, Kurt." Blaine says.

_So, you wanted to introduce the Warblers to me?_

"Yeah, they're probably at one of the recreation rooms." Blaine guessed.

_Lead the way._

"Alright then. Let me text Jeff to see where they are." Blaine decided, and took out his phone.

**~ Hey Jeff, where you guys at?**

**~ In the rec room.- J**

**~ Okay, Just wondering. Are any of the warblers with you? I wanted Kurt to meet you guys.**

**~ Yeah. Your spending to much time with Kurt. You have a crush on him, dont you?!- J**

**~ Okay fine, Yes I do. But I don't even know if he is gay or not.**

**~ Well, Why don't you ask? - J**

**~ Yeah I know, Stupid question!- J**

**~ Right... We'll be there in a few. K?**

**~ Yup. See ya.**

Blaine put away his phone.

"So, you're ready?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Blaine smiled. As he led the way, I sighed. Why does he have to be so cute?!

xx

We walked into a room full of guys, either playing fooseball or watching football. I couldn't tell which of these guys were in the Warblers, but there was Nick and Jeff, sitting on the couch, chatting away. Oh, how I miss my voice.

"Kurt, are you coming?" Blaine asked, and again, I nodded.

_Sorry, lost focus._

"That's alright." Blaine led me to Nick and Jeff.

"Hey, guys, you remember Kurt, right?" Blaine asked the boys. Some nods. A slight chubby boy with brown hair stood up. He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm Trent, although some of the Warblers like to call me Sassy." Trent smiled at me, and I smiled back. Blaine introduced the other four boys to me, minus Nick and Jeff since I already knew them.

"So Kurt, how do you like Dalton so far?" Wes asked.

_It's alright._

"I think you will enjoy your stay at Dalton." David assured me.

_You make it sound like it's a hotel or something._

"Kurt, how come you don't talk?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, why don't you talk?" David asked the following question.

Tears collected in my eyes as memories started to flow within my brain...memories from the day I lost it.

_Because it's not of you damn business,_ I ripped the paper out and shoved it to them. Feeling stares behind my back, I stormed out of the rec room. Even though I could hear Blaine calling my name, I ignored it.

xxx

As soon as I got to my bed, I let all of my tears fall. My eyes drifted close as I calmed down.

_I woke up and looked at the clock. It was one AM. I got up from my bed and went out of my dorm. It was strangley quiet, and I didn't enjoy it because it made me feel nervous. Looking out the window to the parking lot, I saw it was empty. That's odd. Going outside to get to the school part of Dalton, I heard footsteps behind me. Someone was following me. It somehow caught up right behind me. I stopped and turned around. It was Karofsky, and I started to scream, but I couldn't. After that, he did what he promised he would do if I had told anyone-kill me._

I woke up with sweat on my face. Suddenly remembering I was at Dalton, the events from yesterday came rushing back. I felt tears falling, aftermath from the nightmare. As I was getting up out of bed, I heard knocking. Not caring who it was, I opened the door and let them in and laid back down in my bed. It was Blaine.

Worriedly, he asked, "Kurt, are you okay?" I shook my head. My stomach hurt and it felt hot.

"Would you like me to call your dad?" he asked. Again, I shook my head-I didn't want dad to get worked up and have to worry about me. I want him to worry about his heart. Grabbing my notebook and pencil, I wrote, I'll try and sleep it off.

"Okay, Kurt, if you need anything, I'll be right here when you wake up." he informed. I looked up at him.

_What? No, you go do what you do and I'll just sleep. You don't have to babysit me._

"Kurt, don't look at it as babysitting-it's me caring for you." Blaine smiled. I just loved his smile.

"Also, I'm sorry about David and Wes yesterday. They are a bit... nosy."

_It's okay, I'm fine._

"Kurt, I know you're not fine. But I'm not gonna lead this into a discussion now-I just want you to get some rest."

I sighed. _Yes, mother._ I smirked, and Blaine chuckled.

"Sweet dreams." Blaine said as he tucked me back in. He is such a sweet boy...

I let my eyes slowly close, and I drifted back off to sleep.

**The end with this chapter, I know it was kind of boring but oh well. :) Anyways, I hope you liked it! Anybody see Britney? Feel free to vent with me, Just PM it's all you gotta do! :D Any ideas or questions for the future chapter, Leave it in the review and I will answer truthfully. So yeah. Again, Thanks for reading. Review please.**

**~ Scout.**


	7. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
